Bleach
Bleach is owned by AnimalisticMyth and is a failed experiment part of Project Divinity ---- WARNING THERE IS GORE AND VIOLENCE MENTIONED IN THIS PAGE Subject 7002 Rainwing Introduction Subject 7002 adopted the name Bleach and was shown to mainly respond to female pronouns after 5 years and 15 days. 7002 was a very promising experiment untill its death after 16 years. As of 7002's death the Chameleon and both Classified genes will not be used in any other Rainwing experiments. Only scientists of the Rainwing Experiments will be given information regarding both the Classified genes. Purpose Infitration of enemy bases; 7002's main purpose was to infiltrate enemy bases without being spotted to gather information. It was very effective in doing so in testing and gathered more than expected. Genes Chameleon 53%, Rat 7%, Classified1 type of Bird 24%, Classified2 16%. These Classified Genes have been found to lead with disastrous outcomes with many previous Rainwing Subjects. The rat genes seemed to keep 7002 alive for longer compared with previous experiments. The chameleon genes were effective in 7002's purpose but had contributed to 7002's incident. The rat genes are able for uses in futher experiments however the chameleon and both the Classified genes will not be used in any other experiments. Phenotype Subject 7002, was very small compared to most other subjects being half the size of a normal child. Though its own build was very much built for speed and agility, which seemed to improve performance compared to other subjects. 7002’s own colour scheme was very much pale in most viewing sessions, but it is able to change its own body colour to adapt to the situation to keep hidden. It has very small horns pointing upwards, its own ears seem to also be like this but its ears are capable of moving in different directions. Its own ruff seems to be slightly deformed, seemingly in a perpetual state of being about to be flared and only one small pair with only one spine holding each of the skin of the ruff. There are two small pairs of frills on 7002's face, which seem to be able to sense movements. 7002’s eyes were usually a dark grey, one personal was slightly concerned. Later we concluded that it was not normal for 7002 to have dark grey eyes. Behaviour 7002 was exceptionally great at receiving orders and completing them. 7002 was usually quiet during observations and lost in thought. It was very determined to get things done in all completed tests. We had recommended for 3 personal in with 7002 during conversation sessions but this was discarded and downgraded to 2 personal. 7002 had displayed obvious discomfort when there was an odd number of personal in a room with it. 7002 was very talkative to specific personal and other experiments, though it had got along more with the personal who visited it the most. History There were some expectations Subject 7002 did not achieve but was very efficient and was very successful in the expectations it did reach and surpass. 7002 was alive for 16 years, 42 days and 12 minutes. Subject 7002's vitals after hatching were completely normal after comparing them to other staff and experiments. Many of 7002's tests were succesful even more so with tests involing the chameleon genes. Staff member 503 was responsible for taking care of 7002 during most sessions. 7002 was quite happy to interact with them but had enjoyed talking with another staff member. During 7002’s 16th year of testing, it had displayed some abnormalities with its eyes and snout. There was a discolouration, both parts were red, green and irritated. 7002 said it was fine, and was performing exceptionally well in further testing. Even in health check ups all vitals were fine. 7002, after some days was found on the ground convulsing as its body was ripping itself apart. To make room for deformed body parts mainly belonging to the Classified2 and Chameleon genes. There were high levels of radiation found in 7002’s body that caused this event. 7002 was put down during this experience. Notes As of 7002’s death Subject notes are all available for viewing only by Personal in the Rainwing Experiments. *One Personal had a deep connection with 7002 even calling it ‘Bleach’, after its death the personal had quit. *7002 is only supposed to be used for gathering information and/or specific items. *A flower was given to 7002, it got very attached to it and was sad when it shriveled up. *Do not give any gifts to 7002. *We recommend to only go in with an even amount of personal. *During 7002’s final moments it had been trying to say the name of a Personal we suspect that it was the one who had quit days later. *7002 was bleeding profusely and screaming during its final moments. *7002 had a surprising amount of blood in its body, we are unsure why but it might of been to compensate for the mutations happening to its body. Subject 7002’s information has been condensed to inform others of 7002’s incident. The personal involved have decided to reveal the information above, so this may not happen again. The Classified information is to not be used in any other Rainwing experiments or be disclosed with anyone other than those involved with Rainwing experiments. Images Most images here were found in a scrapbook that a Personal was required to hand over. We have grouped these images in no significant order of importance. Bleach tiny cute.png Bleach.png bleach_by_crownofpearls-dcp2fpw.png|An artists depection of 7002 by Pearl336 Category:Mature Content Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress